Darkening Lights
by RavenTears-7
Summary: Chrysalis is the princess of Draenor, a country that lies east of Equestria. She and her two brothers are the heirs to the throne, and tension rises as siblings fight for the kingdom. This is a story of romance, evil, and death. This is how Princess Chrysalis became the mare she is today.
1. Chapter 1

_ Prologue _

King Dark Moon paced in his study, sweat fell down his forehead and landed on the ground swiftly. His mind was blurred with thoughts of the past, present and future. His hooves scraped against the ground, and he spread out his transparent wings in desperation. "_Come on, come on..." _He thought helplessly. He felt vulnerable, nothing he could do would help. He was alone as his life rested two doors down. Tears blurred his vision, they were not of sadness, but of anxiety. _"What if something goes wrong? What if.." _His mind explored the endless possibilities.. most of them had a terrible, graphic ending.

He was always like this. He thought of the worst, never the best. He mind was filled with worry, and he couldn't let true joy into his heart, not until he knew if they were safe. He sat down, and stared at the ground. More tears welled up in his eyes, and he covered his face with his hooves.

"Your majesty!" A knight rushed into the study, "They have arrived, and Queen Seraph wishes for your presence."

The knight kneeled, and King Dark Moon replied, "Thank you sir." Then he rushed out of the room, and burst through the door two doors down.

"Dark Moon..." Whispered Queen Seraph, her golden face covered in sweat and tears. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"My dear..." The King replied, then gazed at the small bundles by her side, "They.. are beautiful."

Indeed they were. Three blankets laid by Queen Seraph's side. "Two colts and a filly..." She breathed.

King Dark Moon gazed at the first colt, his skin was a light, baby blue. His eyes were large, and stunningly beautiful. They were a bright, moss green. His mane was white, with dark blue tipped at the ends. His horn was small, then his butterfly-like wings had caught the sun just perfectly, and sparkles glittered all over the room. "His name is Uther." She gazed longingly at her newborn son.

The King's dark eyes gazed from Uther, to his other son. Unlike the first colt, who was quiet and thoughtful, this son did not seem to want to sit still. His white hooves thrashed about, and he grinned menacingly, yet with a playful look in his violet eyes. His mane was a soft, baby blue, like the coat of of his brother, and his horn was just the same size. He flapped his wings, yet he could not fly, for he was born only a few minutes ago.

Queen Seraph chuckled at the sight of her other son, "And he is named Varian." The young prince then looked up at the sound of his name, and giggled.

"Now let me see my little girl..." The King chuckled and looked at the small bundle wrapped in pink.

She was indeed beautiful. Her coat was a light baby pink, and her mane was a soft blue, softer than that of Varian's. Her large, round, blue eyes stared up at her Father, and a smile surpassed her lips. Her beautiful butterfly-like wings were adorned with splashes of blues and golds, and her horn was slightly larger than her brothers.

"Chrysalis... that's her name." The Queen whispered, though she was looking at her sons.

King Dark Moon smiled, "Chrysalis, Varian and Uther... the Princes and Princess of Draenor!"

_Chapter 1_

Chrysalis sprinted down the street, her blue mane ruffled behind her, she enjoyed the rush of the wind, and the ringing in her ears. She looked behind her, and giggled. Every one of her subjects had kneeled behind her. No matter where she went, or what she did... they would always bow low to the ground.

The Princess then trotted to a stop, and walked casually through the market. Apples, diamonds, critters and the like were all on display, hoping to be bought. The ponies were trying to sell their goods to the commoners, yet once Chrysalis came by, the noise stopped and they watched her in awe. Her long mane bounced as she stepped, and her bright blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

A lot of colts in Draenor loved the Princess. They all fell to her hooves, begging for a chance to be with her. Yet she was not interested, and even if she was.. it would be impossible.

Kind Dark Moon's law states that "one of royal status may only court another of royal status, this is signified by the heredity of butterfly wings."

The commoner's either had feathered wings, or no wings at all. Though Princess Chrysalis did not care, she had everything she could ever want.

As she walked through the market, she decided to say, "Please, my subjects... do not kneel before me, for I only desire to go for a stroll without being gawked at publicly."

The commoners nodded and went about their daily business, seemingly ignoring the Princess. Yet almost every colt looked at her, from the corners of their watchful eyes.

Chrysalis then went to the pond for a drink, where she found Uther gazing into the water. "Brother?" She asked softly, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Uther looked up, his body tensed. Then when he saw that it was the Princess, his muscles relaxed, "Oh sister, you startled me..." He then looked back down at the water, his face twisted in pain.

"Uther! Are you alright?" She ran over to him, and sat beside her brother.

He sighed, and looked up at the sky, "I do not know sister. Varian is trying to trick Father and Mother to give him the throne. However we still do not know who shall obtain it. " He traced a circle into the ground sadly. "It seems as if they love him more."

"That is not true! They love all three of us equally." Chrysalis protested, yet she felt as if she was not telling the truth. _I know they love Varian, and they do love Uther... but do they love me? _

"Are you telling the truth Chrysalis?" Uther looked deeply into her eyes.

Lying, she replied, "Of course dear brother. Though Varian causes much trouble, they love him. And although you can be a gorgeous airhead, they love you also." They both chuckled at her comment.

"Thank you sister, I was beginning to doubt my abilities... it's been sixteen years since our birth and I still am only on the fifth stage on our magic training."

"Uther... Varian cheated on the exams, he's not on the seventh stage, he shouldn't have even passed the second stage!" They both laughed, and smiled for one another.

"No matter who gets the throne... there shall be no rivalry, right?" Uther grinned, and held out his hoof.

"Right." Chrysalis shook his hoof, and grinned. She then stood up and shook her mane, then stretched her legs. "Wanna..do something?" She asked with a playful look in her eyes.

"I can't right now sister, I apologize... I have a meeting with Father in ten minutes." Chrysalis sighed, when would she ever go to a meeting with the King?

"Of-of course.." She sighed, forcing a smile, "Maybe another time.." She then turned away, and walked into the forest without looking back.

_Deep in the forests of Draenor_

_There live the evil four. _

_They slaughter the ponies and kill... _

_All of the purest hearts they will chill. _

_God of Fire is the terrible King. _

_Of his brutality we doth sing. _

_Goddess of Water defies the Fire, _

_Yet she is murderous, the cheating liar. _

_God of Earth is the creature_

_He shows no mercy, his terrible feature. _

_Goddess of Wind is the one for lust, _

_To have every pony, she must. _

_These are the murderers of Draenor_

_No pony shall enter the forest, forevermore. _

Chrysalis sang this old nursery rhyme as she entered the 'dreaded' forest. She saw nothing wrong inside, for she believed the song was just an old ponies tale. The trees green was darker than that of the 'outside world'. The colors seemed more muted, and animals roamed free without the threat of being hunted. Every pony was afraid of the forest, except Chrysalis. This was her sanctuary, her haven of peace and tranquility. This was where she could think, ponder and cry. She would spend hours in the forest, thinking of her life, and letting the tears fall down her soft face. Her eyes would be red, and every ounce of her body ached as she trembled in desperation to find her purpose in life.

_"Varian or Uther shall obtain the throne..." _She thought sadly, _"Mother and Father love them far more then me. Besides the kingdom needs a King far more than a Queen. But what if I married? Surely there must be one who holds at least a bit of my heart.." _She didn't have to think. The one she loved was always on her mind. _"Kajen." _She then pushed the idea away. Her Father would forbid it.

"Why must you torture me so?" She cried desperately, there was no other pony that she would be willing to have by her side.

She sat down where she was, and let the tears fall silently to the ground. She let her wings droop to her side, and her head look down. She was extremely sad, yet extremely beautiful. Even as tears fell down, and she was slouched... her essence still remained the same.

She finally got up and stared into a pond beside her, gazing at her reflection she sighed. Why did colts think she was beautiful? This she did not understand. Her hoof gently touched the top of the water, and it rippled softly under her touch. _"I'm not ugly, but I'm certainly not beautiful. Why is it that so many chase after me?" _She sighed and looked away from the pond, every one of her thoughts were lost in a blur.

Kajen was the only colt she couldn't decipher. She didn't know of his thoughts, his emotions.. they were hidden in his deep, beautiful eyes. _"Usually I know what people are thinking... why can I not for him? Do my feelings block my view of him?" _ Looking up at the deep blue sky, she sighed, and let one last tear fall down her cheek. She didn't know if he even had feelings for her, and perhaps she never would.

"My dearie, why do you weep?" Whispered a voice of silk. The Princess tensed, she was the only pony, that she knew of, that would dare enter the Forest of Draenor.

"Do not be frightened Princess, I only wish to help." Said the voice, then the figure emerged from the shadows. Out stepped a beautiful black mare, she was tall, and glimmered darkly under the light of the sun. She mane flowed through the wind that seemed to only blow around her. Her eyes were a dark crimson, and her black, butterfly-like wings fluttered deviously. Chrysalis stood there, unable to speak. "Oh do forgive me, I am the Goddess of the Wind, Zephyra."

The Princess could only stare in awe, she then quickly replied, "Your Highness..." She spoke quietly, startled by the appearance of this incredible being.

"Why weepest thou?" Asked the Goddess.

Chrysalis gulped, should she tell of her troubles? Or lie to a deity? "I... was weeping over a lost cause."

Zephyra's eyes softened, and she put a hoof on Chrysalis' shoulder, "Sweetie, does that 'cause' have to do with a colt?" The Princess nodded softly, and she chuckled, "Dear, this is my specialty. Please explain your situation to me..."

Chrysalis sighed, _"Do I tell a stranger of my troubles? Well she is a Goddess..." _She looked away from Zephyra's gaze, "There's this... colt. His name is Kajen, I've loved him... more than I've loved anyone else, possibly more than my own family... yet I do not know what he thinks of me, anyways another mare holds his gaze.. and my father would forbid it, for he is not of royal descent."

The Goddess had a look of sympathy in her eyes, and she took her hoof off of Chrysalis' shoulder, "Dearie.. I don't think there is anything I can do about your Father... Well I could.." A look of evil flashed through her eyes, but then surpassed, "Though this other mare I can deal with. Speak to me her name."

Chrysalis hesitated, then spoke, "Eydis, is her name.. She is beautiful.. she has a coat as white as the clouds, and a mane that reminds you of cherry blossoms in the Spring. I can see why he would want her..." Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks once more.

"My sweet.." Cooned Zephyra, "I can do something about this Eydis if you wish.."

Chrysalis looked up, alarmed, "Like what your Majesty?"

The Goddess just laughed, "You know very well what I am talking about dear. I can slit her throat while she sleeps, and watch as the blood runs her floor red." Her eyes were dark, and filled with bloodlust.

"I.. can't let you do that." Chrysalis whispered, "It would not make me happy..."  
"But of course it would!" Protested Zephyra, "Well, It would make _me _happy. Oh how I enjoy blood on my hooves... watching it run through the cracks on the floor, and seeping into the ground below..." Chrysalis' eyes were wide with terror, and the Goddess chuckled, "Scaring you am I? I do apologize sweetie, I'm not used to guests... though I have seen you quite often..." Her eyes were soft, and her muzzle was inches away from Chrysalis', "I hope you'll visit again, I enjoy your company dear.. and I would love to hear more of this.. Kajen you speak of..." She grinned, then disappeared into the shadows.

The Goddess's presence disappeared, and it seemed as if Zephyra had never arrived. Chrysalis gazed up at the sky, then got up, and left the forest.

She walked slowly home, for she was in no rush. The town was busy, as usual, and the smell of fresh food wafted through the air. However Chrysalis was not in the mood for anything to eat. Her eyes wandered, lazily looking from one pony to another.. when she spotted Kajen in the distance. Her heart raced, and she frantically looked away, hoping not to be noticed.

There he was. His black mane glistened, and not a hair was out of place on his golden coat. He was laughing, talking with a pony she could not see. There was a sparkle in his eyes that gave Chrysalis happiness, and she went to go say hello.

_"We're best friends..."_ She thought happily, "_Surely he'll let me join in-" _She stopped mid-thought. Kajen was speaking with Eydis, laughing with her. Chrysalis' heart dropped instantly, and tears began to fill her eyes as he put his hoof on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

_"And best friends we shall stay." _She thought sadly, and ran off, trying to hide her tears.

Kajen glanced over, and saw Chrysalis running off, "Chrysalis!" He called, then turned to Eydis, "I'll be back!" And Eydis nodded, with a smile on her face,

Chrysalis didn't dare turn back, if she did, he would see her tears, "Chrysalis!" He called again, frantically. He then flew upwards, and towards the Princess, using his wing power to propel him forward.

"I-I can't talk now..." She called back as she was trying to stop her tears from falling.

Kajen then flew down, and crashed into Chrysalis, on purpose of course. "What was that for?" Cried the mare, as she wiped her tears away.

"I needed to talk to you..." He whispered, and looked into her eyes, though she did not look into his.

"What do you want?" She asked venomously as she turned her head away.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, searching for answers.

"That's none of your business Kajen." She spat out, her eyes filled with pain.

Kajen tensed, and his eyes hardened, "You never tell me anything anymore Chrysalis! I thought we were best friends!" Chrysalis whipped around, with tears running down her face.

"Best friends? Ever since you met Eydis, you haven't been the same! You barely talk to me anymore, and when you do it's about **her.** It's never us, it's you two. Okay?" She bit her lip, she had said far too much.

Kajen just sat there, stunned, after a few moments he finally spoke, "I'm sorry you're so jealous Chrysa-"

"Jealous?" She interrupted, "I don't get jealous! I'm upset that you never talk to me anymore!"

"A non-jealous friend wouldn't act the way you are! I'm sorry I've made a new friend, but-"

Chrysalis interrupted again, "She's not a _friend, _she's more like a _girl_friend!"

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked, his eyes filled with anger.

Chrysalis was about to respond, but didn't, she kept her mouth shut.

"See? There's nothing wrong with having someone special in my life." Kajen then regretted what he said as soon as more tears fell down Chrysalis' face, "Wait, I didn't mean.." He trailed off, "I'm sorry... I didn't.. You are sp-"

Chrysalis didn't know what he said, she bolted off towards the castle, leaving a confused Kajen behind her.

She ran and bolted into her room, and collapsed on her bed, and let the tears run free. Then there was a knock on her door, "C-Come in.." She whispered. Then a gray unicorn, with a dark blue and black mane, came through the archway.

"Chrysalis?" He asked, "Whatever is the matter?" He walked over to the Princess, and sat beside her.

"Nothing Kebaij." She whispered, and hid her face,

"Do not lie to me." He said, "Tell me."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, and looked away.

Kebaij tensed, and stood up, "You never tell me anything anymore!" Chrysalis froze, this was a replay conversation of what happened earlier.

"I..I can't do this!" She cried and bolted out of the room. The warlock just stood there, shocked that his friend would run out like that, and not say a word on why she was weeping.

Chrysalis ran through the halls, leaving the knights to wonder what was wrong. Suddenly, she came to a stop. "_There is no reason to cry my whole life." _She thought, "_I will not let these things ruin my life!" _She puffed out her chest, wiped away her tears, then put a smile upon her face.

She began to walk again, except this time with poise and grace. Her chin was held high, and she filled her mind with happy memories.

"Chrysalis!" Called King Dark Moon as he galloped towards his daughter, "My dear, how are you?"

Chrysalis smiled, "Hello Father, I'm doing splendid. And how are you?"

"Fantastic!" He smiled, " Now I was wonder-" He was cut off by the greeting of his wife.

"Dark Moon! There you are! I've been looking absolutely everywhere for you!" Queen Seraph put a hoof on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Darling come on.. we have an, uh.. appointment we need to attend."

The King sighed, and looked from his wife to his daughter, then back to Seraph again, "Alright..." He then looked at Chrysalis, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Chrysalis' heart sank, but she kept a smile on her face, "Of course Father!"

Then with an apologetic look, the King walked away with the Queen.

Chrysalis sighed, but did not let her smile falter.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose and set as usual, and the days droned on as they have in the past. Chrysalis sat in the courtyard, and twirled a flower around her hoof. Humming to herself, she smiled. Then glanced behind her. Varian was strutting around, and grinning deviously. His white coat glimmered in the light, and his mane bounced playfully. Though there was no playful look on his face. His eyes had the essence of darkness, and his hooves thrust onto the ground forcefully.

"Oh why hello there sister!" Varian chuckled, and came up to her, "Why are you all alone? Still no friends?"

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, "Oh be quiet Varian, no one likes your rude retorts."

Varian chuckled, "Lighten up sister, smell the roses, or something. Do... something that mares like to do."

"I like sitting in peace." She said icily, and she stared back down to her flower. Varian then took the petals between his teeth, and ripped them to bits. "Varian!"

"All in a little fun," He snorted, "Go pick another, there's plenty to pick. I'm sure you have nothing better to do with your time."

"How dare you assume I have nothing to do?" She spat, "I have a life!"

"Oh you are alive, but do you do anything with that pathetic little life of yours? Look at you. You're barely even in running for the throne. What's with those pathetic butterfly wings if you are not to sit upon a throne?"

Chrysalis snarled, "There's plenty of royals who do not obtain a throne."

Varian rolled his eyes, "But none of those are the offspring of the King and Queen, Chrysalis. You're living a lie. I will get the throne. And there's nothing that you, or Uther, can do about it."

"Maybe you're right brother," She growled, "There is nothing that I can do. However I will be sure that Uther rules over Draenor, he shall bring peace and prosperity to this land. While you bring us destruction."

Varian growled, "I will be the greatest ruler of all time Chrysalis. I will save this poor country, and rise from the ashes into a new dawn."

"Rather cheesy brother. You're running out of original things to say." Chrysalis turned her head, "As long as I live, you will never sit upon that throne."

"Then we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Varian kicked his sister's neck, and caused her to collapse upon the ground.

"Are you really going to kill me?" The Princess hissed, her eyes filled with fire.

Varian smiled, "Why of course. You stand in my way." His horn started to glow, the magic that surrounded it was a sickly yellow, and a light protruded from the top.

Chrysalis only had a second to react, her horn glowed a light green, and she produced a beam that collided with her brother's halfway between them. Using her power she pushed, sweat came down her muzzle, and fell down onto the ground. Both of them pushed, neither wished to die.

"Stop this madness at once!" screamed a voice. Both beams stopped, and they turned around to face the Queen. "Explain yourselves!"

Varian was quick to react, "I was sitting here, practicing my magic, when Chrysalis came up to me. And began to insult me. I, of course, was not one to take violent action, however my sister here took offense to me, saying that thanks to me, she will never be Queen. And she attacked me Mother!"

Seraph took a step towards Chrysalis, "Chrysalis, I knew you were a bad seed from the beginning." The Princess's eyes welled up with tears. "He's lying Mother!" She cried out in despair.

Queen Seraph just growled, "Who am I to believe a murderous mare? You were willing to kill your own brother for the sake of a kingdom." Her eyes burned deep into Chrysalis'.

Chrysalis wanted to explain. Explain that the spell she cast was a stunning spell, and Varian's would have caused death, not hers. But the Queen would never listen to her.

"And for this, I say you are not my daughter. Away with you." Seraph turned from Chrysalis, and went to comfort her son.

Varian chuckled, and stood next to his mother as Chrysalis galloped away.

Tears fell down her soft cheeks as she ran into her room. This was where Kebaij was awaiting her arrival. "Chrysalis, you must tell me.. whatever is the matter?"

Chrysalis slowly walked up to him, "My family is full of idiots.."

"And what exactly happened?" The royal warlock sat down next to her, intent on listening to her story.

And that what Chrysalis did. She retold the story of what had just happened, and ended up sobbing more tears.

"Shh..." Kebaij comforted her, "Your mother has always been a foolish one. Even from a young age..." He sighed, "Do not heed her words Chrysalis."

"Thanks Keb-" She stopped. The warlock's eyes had rolled back, and his body shook furiously, "Kebaij!" She screamed, more tears ran down her cheeks. "What's happening? What's going on?" Suddenly his body stopped shaking, and his eyes returned to normal.

"It was a vision," He whispered, his hooves nervously shaking.

Chrysalis' eyes went wide, "Of..?"

"The future." he went silent, and stared at Chrysalis, fear running through his gaze. "I saw a horrible future my Princess... Things are not how they are now. Everything... everything is chaotic. There is no peace... everyone has changed, oh how they have changed... and Varian... Varian he sits upon the throne." He stammered, seeming to have gone crazy, "The skies are dark and the ground is covered in the bones of those you love... the ones you love most. The air is filled with ash..ash of burning homes, as the children scream...oh how they scream and long for their mothers... the mothers that shall never return... Everything has changed.. not for the better, oh no... chaos reigns in Draenor... and nothing... nothing... will stop this madness..."

Chrysalis couldn't speak, she had no words. Nothing would come from her mouth.

Kebaij shuddered once again and whispered, "Draenor... will burn in fire."


End file.
